Survival
by TwinRose II
Summary: AU; Set in Season 5, Episode 4.  Dean disappeared five years ago and re-appeared a year ago.  When he appeared, he had to take the role only to familiar to him.  With the help of family and friends, can he maintain what needs to be maintain?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I lost my story so I had to re- edit a few things and re-post it. There are some changes in each chapter to make it more of a thriller; also added some things to Chapter Four. Here it is. ENJOY**!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The metal fence gate opened and the convoy pulled inside. The convoy stopped and Dean climbed out of the Jeep in front. His passenger climbed out of the jeep. Dean walked to the back of the jeep and opened the trunk. He pulled out his shot gun; he watched his passenger walked out from behind the car. He aimed his gun at him and shot the men, in the chest. His passenger fell to the ground dead. The men had watched then walked behind the pickup truck to pulled out the supplies they had receive. He walked to the main cabin and went inside. Bobby and Ellen were sitting at the table, looking at a map for site maybe with supplies. They turned and looked at Dean.

"So anything good," Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we found some frozen food, canned, frozen and fresh vegetables as well as the necessary supplies," Dean said.

"That is good. How long will that last us," Ellen asked.

"It was a major jackpot and it will last us a long time," Dean said.

"Good, but we need to keep looking to keep these supplies up," Bobby said.

"Also, we lost another," Dean said.

"Who was it," Bobby asked.

"Jacobson," Dean said. "He was bitten and tried to hide it."

"We need to find a way to have this stop," Ellen said.

"We know that, but what is that way," Bobby asked.

"You know," she said. "It might be the only way to stop this whole thing or find another way."

"Has Sam returned from his mission yet," Dean asked.

"Yeah he got back about two hours ago. He lost some men as well," Bobby said.

"I am going to my cabin," Dean said.

"Okay thanks sweetie," Ellen said. Dean walked out of the cabin and started walking towards his cabin, but stopped. He turned and looked at the mess hall, the last man walked out.

He walked into the mess hall and Jo was standing there, cleaning one of the tables. She turned and looked at him.

"What do you want," she asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a beer," he asked.

"Sure," she walked behind the counter and pulled out a beer. She walked out and handed him the beer. She picked up the bucket and walked towards the last table. She started picking the trash and throwing it into the waste basket. She pulled a wash rag from her back pocket and dipped it into the soapy water. She ran it out and started wiping the table.

Dean watched her lean over and her rear was outlined. He tilted his head to looked at it. She turned her head and looked him; he quickly put his head right and looked away. She chuckled and went back to wiping the table.

"What," he asked.

"I noticed what you just did," she said.

"What did I do," he asked.

"Staring at my ass," she said. "I saw you."

"I was not," he said.

"Don't lie. I know you were," she said.

"You wish," he said. She stood straight up and turned, staring at him. She turned around with a play full look on her face.

"What," he asked.

"This," she said as she threw the wet wash rag at him, hitting him in the face. It dropped to the floor and he stood up with the same play full look. He picked up the rag and threw it back at her. She ducked and grabbed the bucket, ready to throw the water at him.

"Don't you dare," he said at her. She was ready to throw when he came at her; she threw some water at him. His shirt was drenched. She put the bucket down and started running. He picked up a bucket and started chasing around the tables. Her laughing screams echoed through the mess hall. He grabbed her by her hand and pulled him towards her. He dumped the bucket on her, drenching her. She laughed then caught her breath. She looked at him and looked at him. He moved a piece of wet hair behind her ear. She smiled at him; he turned to get a towel when he slipped on the ground. She cracked up as he laid on the ground. She stopped laughing when he was not moving.

"Dean," she asked. He was not moving or saying anything. She started walking towards him. He was still not moving or saying anything. She stopped next to him; suddenly, he grabbed her ankle and pulled, making her fall to the ground. Both of them started laughing and wrestling on the floor. They stopped when he was on top of her. He was very close to her face. He looked at her, into her eyes. He leaned in close, but she put her two fingers against his mouth.

"Dean we should stop," she said. He looked at her for a moment and saw some reason why in her eyes. He climbed off and helped her up.

"I'll help you clean up," he said

"Nah it's okay. You go to your cabin and relax," she said. He nodded and gave her a little hug. He walked towards the door and looked back at her. She walked behind the counter into the kitchen. He walked out of the mess hall and started walking down the road. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and closed eyes, wondering why was she resisting.

* * *

><p>Jo walked out of the mess hall, towards her and her mother's cabin. She stopped and looked at Dean's cabin. His light was still on. She turned and walked away. She stepped up the stairs and walked inside her cabin. She closed the door behind her and took off her jacket. She stripped herself of her clothes as she walked to her closet. She opened it and pulled out the blue robe Dean had given her after coming back from a mission. She started wrapping it around her body.<p>

"You know what he has to do," a male voice said. "He only has to say the word." She knew who it was, by the tell of his manner.

"And want makes you think that he will change his mind," she asked.

"You," he said. She turned around to look at Zachariah. "You can change his mind to say yes. This war could be over if he said yes."

"You know he was right. You angels are really dicks, well at least some of you are."

"You can change his mind and things would be for the better," Zachariah said.

"Nothing will be for the better. Do you not get it?" She exclaimly asked. "You cannot going to convince me or him. He has made his choice," she said. "Now please, you can show yourself out." She turned back around and started walking towards the shower.

"This will happen if I have your help or not," he said. He disappeared. She looked into the mirror; she pushed her hair out of her face and held it back for a moment. A single tear fell down her cheek and fell into the sink. This was stressing her out. She walked over to the shower and turned the faucet. Nice warm water shot out of the top. She put her hand under to feel, likable temperature. She untied her robe and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of the material and inside. The water flowed down her body, massaging her skin and muscles for the soreness she felt. She leaned her head back into the water and soaked her hair through. She closed her eyes and thought about what Zachariah said. Maybe he was right about how this war would change if Dean became Michael's vessel, but that is up to Dean, not her.

* * *

><p>Sam sat up as he lay next to Sara as she slept. He put his hand on her slightly swollen belly, feeling his child moved inside of her. He smiled at the little futter under his hand. He laid his head down on the pillow as he kept his hand on her abdomen. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of what was to come. Suddenly, he felt a hand on top of his. He looked over at Sara as saw her smiling. he remember the first time he met Sara, two years ago. She was hiding from croates when his hunting party found her and had brought her to the camp. Sam and her had not separatable since. He rubbed his other hand along her cheek and leaned in close, giving a small kiss on her lips. They laid back on the bed and closed their eyes, dreaming of a different future.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuck woke up and stared at the ceiling for a moment. This was the start of their future.<p>

"You must not tell them," a male voice said. Chuck sat up, turned around and looked at him, standing behind him.

"Why," Chuck asked.

"This is the only way they can discover to defeat Lucifer. They have to discover it," he said. With that, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Dean walked into the mess hall and saw Jo giving out some rations. She looked up at him for a moment, then went back to looking at the people in front of her. He walked over to Bobby and Ellen's table. He sat across from them, but he quickly turned and looked at Jo.

"Good morning," Ellen said. Dean didn't hear nothing and kept looking in Jo's direction. Bobby and Ellen looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what was distracting him, but they looked in the direction he was looking and saw what he was looking at.

"Dean," Bobby said, his voice rose a little. Dean turned and looked at them.

"What," he asked.

"We're trying to talk to you and you are not hearing us," Bobby said.

"Sorry, do you find anything," Dean asked.

"We'll there is a camp, an old abandon military base about 20 miles from here and they are willing to distribute some food and neccesites to us. They'll someone to travel up to them to get the neccessites," Bobby said. "I was thinking about leaving this morning or afternoon, but would have be back before dark," Bobby said.

"We'll leave after breakfast. I get some people to go," he said, about to get up.

"Also could you take Jo with you," Ellen asked.

"Why," he asked. "She usually does not go on missions."

"She is part of this camp, she does a good job with everything, but she needs to take this step," Ellen said.

"Alright," he said. "I will go tell her." He turned around and started walking towards her.

* * *

><p>Jo was passing out the food packs when a little girl came through the line. Jo looked at her. "May I have one please," the little girl asked. Jo picked on up and walked in front of the little girl. She bent down to her level. She handed the pack to the little girl and gave her a smile. The little girl gave her a hug which Jo gave in return. "Thank you," the little girl said. She turned and skipped back to her mom. Jo stood up and watched.<p>

"I love when you do that," Dean said. Jo turned around with him smiling at her. She gave him a smirk and gave him a food pack. He took it, but stood in front of her. "Jo after breakfast you might want to get your gun and meet me by the trucks."

"Why," she asked.

"Your mother and step-father has just asked me to take you with me to retrieve food and supplies from a military base," Dean said.

"But why? I am not that good at field missions," she said.

"They feel it is time for you to learn," Dean said. "I would just do it since there is no way of talking them out of it."

"You're right. I'll go get my gun and meet you at the trucks after breakfast," she said. She turned around and went back to serving the food packs. He turned and walked back to the table.

* * *

><p>She walked inside of her cabin and grabbed her father's shotgun. She loaded it and put the remaining bullets in her coat pocket. She turned around and saw her mother standing there.<p>

"I know you hate going on field missions, but we need the extra help," Ellen said.

"Mom it's fine. I have to go," she said, walking around her.

"Think of it this way, a chance to be with Dean," Ellen said, which made Jo stop in her tracks. She turned and looked at her mother.

"Are you trying to set me up with Dean," she asked.

"No," Ellen said. After saying that, she remained silent. Jo was not stupid, she knew a matchmaking job when she saw one. She sighed.

"Mom I love you," she said. Her mom walked to her and hugged her.

"I love you too," Ellen said. She pulled back from Jo and they walked outside. Jo knew what they were trying to do, so she was just going to go along with it to humor them. This was going to be different. She started walking towards the convoy.

* * *

><p>Ellen watched Jo walked towards the trucks. Bobby rolled over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.<p>

"You think they know," Bobby asked.

"I think Jo knows, but I'm not so sure about Dean," Ellen said, then looked down at Bobby. Both of them smiled, she helped him turn, and rolled him towards their cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it?<strong>

**This is my first story ever so please be gentle. I hope you like it and I will have another chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks and leave reviews.**

**TWINROSE II**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is!** I know you have been waiting for this chapter. Sorry that I have been busy with work and other things. But now I have time to write this. **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

They seemed to not notice her walk passed them to the front seat of Dean's jeep while packing more ammo into bags in the trunk. She climbed in with her gun and pack in her lap. She heard the trunk shut and footsteps coming towards the front of the jeep. She looked on her side and Sam was standing next to her. He was shocked.

"Why are you sitting there," Sam asked.

"I'm going on the hunt," Jo said. Sam just stared at her as Dean climbed into the jeep. He looked over at Jo and Sam, seeing the shock from Sam.

"Sam will you please climb into the jeep," he asked, annoyed.

"Are you going to say anything about this," Sam asked.

"So, her mother thinks it is time for her to learn how to survive," Dean said, looking at Jo behind him. Jo gave a little smile at him. He gave a smile back then turned his head back at Sam who was looking annoyed.

"Sam do you have to be a baby," Jo asked, trying not to laugh. Dean thought it was funny, but did not show it.

"Are you coming or not," Dean asked. Sam huffed for a moment then climbed into the seat. Dean started the jeep and started moving forwards, with the other trucks following him.

* * *

><p>The convoy reached a metal fence gate, blocking the road. Men were standing in front of the gate, looking at the convoy. Dean stopped the jeep, turned off the engine, then stood up in the seat. Sam and Jo looked at the men, guns ready in hand.<p>

"Are you Dean Winchester," one man asked.

"Yes I am, Bobby Singer contacted one of your leaders to gather supplies," Dean said.

"Let them pass," the man yelled. The men moved to side and the gate opened. Dean sat back down and started up the jeep. The convoy followed the road until they came to an wearhouse. Dean stopped the engine and climbed out. Sam and Jo stood up, but stayed in the jeep. Dean walked towards a table where a man was sitting. The man looked up at Dean.

"You must be Dean Winchester," the man said as he stood up and walked around. He took Dean's hand in his and shook hands. "Singer said you were coming. "I'm David, leader of this camp."

"Well nice to meet you. And that is my brother Sam and our friend Jo," Dean said.

"Nice to meet all of you," David said.

"If you don't mind, we would like to get a start on getting those supplies and get out of your hair," Dean said.

"Singer said you would be all about business," David said. "Follow me." He walked behind Dean; Dean turned around and started walking. Dean mention for Sam and Jo to follow him. They climbed down from the jeep, two other men followed. They walked out of the main room and down some stairs to a bunker. David walked towards a freezer and pulled the latch, opening it. A light came on, revealing food and items needed. Dean looked at David.

"Are you sure you guys do not need these things," Dean asked.

"Nah, we are actually growing everything in a green house under one of the other wearhouse," David said. "Take what you need."

"Thank you," Dean said. He turned back at Sam. "Go tell everyone and come and grab two or three bags each." Sam turned and started running up the stairs. Jo was standing next to Dean as they started walking. One of the men kept staring at her. She was noticing it, but trying to ignore it. He started walking closer to her when she turned and looked at him. He stopped in his tracks and started looking at the other food. She turned back to Dean and the man started walking towards her.

"Let me show you what down here," David said.

"Jo stay here," Dean said, then started walking down, one of the men following them. Jo stood in one spot as the man stood right behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Please could you back away from me," she asked. The man did not reply or move. She took a step forward and looked back in the direction Dean went. The man reached out and touched her hair, stroke it and taking a strand in his hand, feeling how soft it was. She turned back around and looked at him. "Please do not touch me again." The man stared at her angrily. He started charging her when she kicked him the stomach, knocking him down to the cement floor. The man landed on his back, but stared straight at her. Anger showed in his eyes as he stood up and charge her once more. She punched him in the face, forcing him to back away, but they slapped her across the face, making her land on the food then falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"So what is it that you wanted to show me," Dean asked. David pointed at the bag. Dean walked over and saw it, a cross laying on top of the food.<p>

"You had it blessed," Dean asked.

"Yes, the food was grown or blessed with holy water so if croates eat it, they become sick," David said.

"Very good idea," Dean said. Suddenly they heard a crash. Dean turned around and heard Jo groaning and grunting. He started running in that direction with David behind him. Jo was on the ground, blood coming from the corner of her mouth. She swung her right foot, kicking his knees, making him fall. She tried to stand up, but he was quick. He stood right back up and slapped her once more, making her fall to the cement. He started walking towards her; he bent down and grabbed her leg, pulling her to him. He was about to spread her legs when her leg rose and kicked him in the gentials. He stopped and stayed still. She stood up, then kneed him in the face, making fall backward. She stared at him as he sat up. Sam and other came down stairs as Dean and David emerge from the darkness. Jo looked straight at Dean; Dean saw the blood from her mouth and her eye was red from where he hit her. Dean looked at the man who was on the ground.

"What is this man's name," Dean asked.

"Eric," David said. Dean walked over and grabbed Eric's hair, making his face visible. Blood was coming from his nose.

"Just letting you know, if you ever lay a hand on her again, you will get worse than you already have," he said to Eric. He let go of his hair and Eric laid on the ground. Dean looked at Jo as she stood against the food. He walked over and helped her, letting her lean on him. Dean turned to Sam and the others. Sam nodded and started moving, as the men started moving quickly. Dean helped Jo out of the room. He helped her sit down on a chair and looked at her. She stared at him, then gave him a little smile, even with her lips hurting. He gave her a smile back.

Dean and others stood in front of David and his men. Him and David were shaking hands. "Thank you to your hospitality David."

"You are welcome and Eric will be punished for what he did today," David said.

"Hope to do more business with you down the road," Dean said.

"Be safe on returning home," David said.

"Thank you again for you help," Dean said. He turned and mention for the convoy to pack up. Sam climbed into the back seat and helped Jo climb into the front seat. Dean climbed into the driver seat. Dean started the jeep and looked at David once more. He gave David a wave and started moving, leaving the wearhouse. They drove down the road and out of the gate, back towards their home. Dean looked over at Jo as she leaned against the seat. She turned her head and stared at him back. He reached over and gripped her hand in his. She smiled as their hands joined. He gave a little smile towards her then turned back to looked at the road. For the first time, since the world began the way it is now, he was happy.

The convoy reached the gates of their own camp. Jo was asleep against the seat while Sam and Dean watched the roads. Dean stopped the convoy near the mess hall. Bobby, Ellen, and others came to help. Ellen walked over to Jo and saw her face. She was almost in tears at what she saw. Jo started at her mom as she climbed down of the front seat.

"Honey what happen to you," Ellen asked.

"One of men at the base thought he would try to force me, but I showed him. He is probably worse than me," she said.

"That is my girl," Ellen said.

"Dean did some work on him as well," Jo said.

"I bet he did," Ellen said. "Come let us get you cleaned up." Jo and Ellen started walking towards Jo's cabin. Jo looked over at Dean who was staring back at her. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her. Bobby saw the connection there. He knew this was not a bad idea.

* * *

><p>So this is the second chapter. I will be working on the third chapter and have it up soon. Thanks for reading.<p>

_**TwinRose II**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! It is here; the newest chapter in this story. Hope you like it. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Jo, Ellen, and Bobby walked to Jo's cabin door. Jo turned around and looked at her mom and step-father.

"I can handle this myself," she said. Her mom smiled at her.

"Okay honey," her mom said. She turned, opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door behind her, locking it and walked towards the bathroom, wincing as she shed her clothing. She walked inside and towards the shower. She pushed the curtain to the side and reached for the knob. She turned it to the left, turning the water on, turning it to warm water. She felt the temperature with her hand; she stepped inside and pulled the curtain to cover. She leaned her head back and let the water flow down her body, over the new bruises. Pain from the touch shocked her body, she closed her eyes and clinched her teeth, feeling the release of the stress. She leaned her head against the tile as she heard the door open. Her mother had a key.

"Mom I said I can take care of it," she said, but no reply. She peeked her head out from the curtain and saw no one there. "Mom."

"Sorry, I guess I could go get her," a male voice said she recognized.

"Dean what are you doing in my cabin," she asked, putting the curtain back in place.

"Came to check on you, make sure you were okay," he said, walking into the bathroom.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine," she said. "You can leave now."

"Maybe," he said.

"What do you mean maybe," she said, poking her head out of from behind the curtain.

"I think I might stay," he said. She pulled the curtain back and shut the water off. She reached for the towel and wrapped herself in it. She stepped out and faced him.

"What makes you think I would let you stay," she said. He stepped towards her. "I did not say you could stay." He reached for the top of the towel and started to pull it apart.

"I thought I could help you relieve stress," he said, trying to weasel.

"Nice try," she said; she grabbed the towel and wrapped herself back out. He grabbed her arms and pulled him to her, bring her lips to his. Her lips shocked with pain as his lips touched her. She tried fighting for a second, but she stopped, giving in. He put his hand around her waist and back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bring herself up to his level.

* * *

><p>The door opened, Ellen and Bobby came inside. Both saw no sign of Jo anywhere. Ellen started walking towards the bathroom. Jo was against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. His head was at the crook of her neck, suckling on her skin when there was a knock on the door. Both of them froze and looked at each other.<p>

"Who is it," Jo asked.

"It's me sweetheart. Do you need any help in there," Ellen asked.

"No thank you mom, I have everything I need," Jo said.

"Well you might tell Dean to get out so you can finish and we can talk to him," Ellen said. Dean looked at Jo and mouthed, "How did she know?" Jo shrugged

"Alright mom," Jo said. Ellen smiled and walked away. Dean put Jo down and she looked at him, smiling.

"Better do what your mom says," Dean said. Jo rose up and peck a kiss on his lips. He walked passed her and into the room. Ellen and Bobby were leaning against the table. Ellen was smirking at him. Dean started rubbing the back of his head. Jo walked out in her robe and walked passed Dean. Jo looked at her mother, who was smirking at her. She started to suspect something.

"I'll be out in a moment," she said. She walked towards her room and closed the door. Dean looked back at Ellen and Bobby.

"So do we want to talk here or go to another place," he asked.

"This place is fine," Bobby said. "Let us sit down." They grabbed chairs and sat down. "So beside Jo how did the deal go?"

"The deal went smoothly even with the incident the guy caused with Jo," Dean said.

"What was the incident," Ellen asked.

"From what Jo had told me, the guys tried to force himself on her and she resisted. He started getting physical and she defended herself. The main guy had him arrested," he said.

"Well, I am glad it is over with," Ellen said. "Well I think all of us need a good rest." Dean watched as Ellen and Bobby stood up. Ellen walked over to Jo's bedroom door and knocked on the door.

"Honey, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow," Ellen said.

"Okay Bye mom," Jo yelled from the room. Ellen turned around and walked towards Bobby. Bobby opened the door and walked outside. Bobby turned to Dean.

"Don't break her heart," Bobby said to Dean. Dean looked at him for a moment as he turned and walked away. Jo walked out of the door and looked around. Dean closed the door.

"Did everyone leave," she asked.

"Yeah, and I think I am going to go too," Dean said.

"Oh okay," Jo said. "Yeah I have to do inventory of the new items we had just receive."

"I will see you tomorrow then," Dean said.

"Yeah have a good night," Jo said.

"You too." Dean opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. A single tear went down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, turned, and grabbed her jacket. She swung it on and walked towards the door.

"You know you should just let it go," a male voice said. She stopped in her track and turned around. Zachariah stood there with his hands behind his back, smiling.

"Do you have someone else to bother," she said. She reached for the door handle and gripped it.

"You know he will never choose you," he said. She turned and looked at him.

"You do not know human nature and you do not know Dean. I have had enough of your interlect and morals. You need to leave and never come back," she said.

"Well just to let you know, things are never going to change. So I suggest you get use to things," he said, then disappeared. She turned around and opened the door. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and started walking on the path towards the mess hall. She saw Risa coming towards her. Risa walked passed her and smirked. Jo turned and saw Risa walk up the stairs to Dean's cabin. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and she stepped inside with the door closing behind her. Jo stood there; her heart dropped. Tears came to her eyes as she let a breath out. She turned around and walked to the mess tent.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Dean walked over and opened it, hoping it was Jo. Risa stood there, waiting and smirking. "May I come in," she asked. She stepped inside before he said a word. He shut the door and stared at her.<p>

"Why are you here," he asked. He walked towards her.

"I thought you might want something," she said. "Something you haven't had in a long time." He turned around and stared, with draggers.

"I am in need of no booty call Risa," he said. He walked towards the door and opened it. "Good night Risa." Risa stared at him for a moment.

"Is this about Jo? Do you have a thing for Jo," she asked.

"That is none of your business so if you please leave," he said. She huffed then walked towards the door.

"You will regret this Winchester," she said. She stepped outside. He was shaking his head and smirking.

"I don't think so," he said, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>The next day came fast, breakfast came and went. Dean was sitting on his porch to his cabin with a beer in his hand. Sam came walking up the stairs. Dean looked at him.<p>

"What is with you," Sam asked as sat down in the adjacent chair.

"What," Dean asked.

"You have been moping around all this morning. Something has happen. What is it," Sam asked.

"I don't know. I never imagine this would happen, especially with what is happen now these days," Dean said.

"You never imagine what," Sam asked. "Dean, you are going to have to tell me cause I cannot even guess with you now."

"I am falling for someone, someone I always have thought as family," Dean said. Right at that moment, Sam realized.

"You're in love with Jo," Sam said, exclaiming. "I knew it!"

"SHHHHH! You want the whole world to know," Dean said.

"Dean it is okay to be involved with someone. I think it is time you did find someone."

"You think so," Dean asked.

"Dean the last time I seen you with someone was two years ago and that was with Risa," Sam said. Dean flinched as Sam said Risa's name.

"I think it may be time," Dean said. Sam smiled at him and knuckle punched each other.

* * *

><p>Jo walked up to her door and unlocked it. She closed the door behind her and walked to the mirror. Her lip was swollen and red and a black eye had formed on her left eye. She pushed back her hair and looked at herself. A single tear fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment, letting her hair fall in her face. She sniffed and wiped the tear away. She rose her head and looked in the mirror. She pushed her hair back once more and stared. She knew everything had changed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it. Please leave reviews. Thanks.<strong>

**TwinRoseII**


	4. Chapter 4

**I revised this chapter and changed some things. I hope it is better than the first. Hope you enjoy it. ENJOY!**

Chapter Four

Night had fell, Jo walked out of her cabin and went towards the mess hall when she saw Risa standing in the middle of the path. Jo was in no mood to mess with her. She just kept walking, trying to pass her when Risa step in front of her.

"Would you please move," Jo asked.

"What makes you think you can have him," Risa asked. "I don't even think you are his type. You could never live up to his standards.

"Please move," Jo asked once again.

"What gets me is you have the nerve to move in on him," Risa said. "You may have known him longer than me, but he was and never will be interested in you." Jo wanted to hit her, but she use restraint.

"I will ask you one last time, please would you move," Jo asked again, but with anger in her voice. Risa looked down at her for a moment then stepped out of the way. Jo started to walk around her when Risa grabbed Jo by her hair and pulled back. Risa threw her to the ground and started kicking her in the face. Jo kicked Risa's feet out from under her, she quickly stood back up and started walking away. Risa stood up and followed Jo. Jo turned around and Risa threw a punch in her face. Jo stumbled, but then regained her balance. She kicked Risa in the abdomen and then flipped Risa over her, but Risa landed on her feet. Suddenly, Ellen, Dean, and other came, pulling them apart. Ellen and Dean held back Jo while the other had held Risa. Dean looked at Jo and saw her face.

"Ellen, take Jo to her cabin please," Dean asked. Ellen nodded and took Jo towards her cabin. Dean looked back at Risa. She was staring at him.

"Why did you do this," Dean asked. "She did not do anything to you."

"Yes she did. She stole you away from me," Risa exclaimed.

"Rise we have not been together for two years. Take her to the holding cell and lock her inside," Dean said. The others lead her to the main building.

Jo was sitting at her table, holding a wet cloth to her lip. Ellen came over with water in a metal bowl. She took the cloth from Jo and dipped it into the water.

"Why did Risa attack you," Ellen asked.

"I guess Dean told her about the night we almost had," she said. "But I think he got some that night."

"What," Ellen asked.

"I saw Risa enter Dean's cabin. I think they slept together," Jo said. Ellen just looked at Jo.

"Are you sure," Ellen asked.

"No, but it looked like they were doing something," Jo said.

"Have you talked to Dean about it," Ellen asked. Jo shook her head, tears came to her eyes. "Jo, talk to Dean about it and find the truth because Risa is not going to tell the truth." Jo nodded. Ellen looked at her daughter as she kept the cloth on her mouth. A tear fell down her cheek, Ellen leaned and hugged Jo.

"Everything will be okay," Ellen said. "Just talk to him."

Dean walked up to Jo's cabin and knocked on the door. Ellen got up from the table and walked towards the door. She turned the handle and opened the door. Jo looked at Dean as she stood in the doorway. Dean was shocked at the condition of Jo's face. He walked inside and bent down to Jo's level. He gently touched her face.

"Are you okay," he asked. Jo looked at him.

Yeah, but did you sleep with Risa," Jo asked.

"Jo," he said, about to say something else.

"Dean get out," Jo said. Dean looked at her. "Get out! Get out!" She stood up and started hitting him, making him move towards the door. He stepped out of the cabin and Jo slammed the door. He looked at the door, shocked. He turned around and walked down the stairs. Ellen looked at her daughter as her face was wet with tears. She walked over and hugged Jo really tight.

"I have to get ready for the next day," Jo said. She walked out of her mother's arms and into her room changing her clothes. She put her jacket on and walked out the door as her mother cleaned up.

Dean was looking at the perimeter fence for any croates trying to break in when he saw Jo walking out of the cabin and towards the mess hall. He decided to follow her.

She walked into the mess hall and into the back kitchen. She turned the light on and started prepping for tomorrow's breakfast. She put her jacket on the coat hanger. She turned around and walked to the freezer. She was about to pull the handle when she heard the mess hall's doors open. She walked to the kitchen door and looked through the windows. Dean was standing there, waiting. She walked out of the door and stood there. Dean looked at her.

"Jo," he said.

"What do you want Dean," she said. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk you. Why are you mad? I thought we were on great terms. What changed," he asked.

"Your night with Risa, the night you almost made it with me," she said. Dean suddenly realized what she meant.

"Jo nothing happen," Dean said. "She wanted a booty call, but I told her no." She stared at him for a moment. She let out a sigh, turned back around, and walked inside then kitchen. He quickly followed her inside and saw her standing with her back to him, leaning on the metal table. He could hear her sniffing. He walked over to her and gently touched her wrist; she turned her head and looked at him. Her face was wet with tears. He walked closer to her, his hand going up her arm, reaching her shoulder. She stared at the table as he walked and stopped behind her. She felt his hands rub down her arms and back up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and leaned back. He bought his head to her neck and started laying light kisses on her skin. She turned around and looked at him. He stared down at her for a moment when he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was not one of those hunger kisses, this was a loving, passionate kiss. She grabbed his jacket and tried to pull it off. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He smiled at her.

"Is there someplace we could go," he asked. She looked around then back at him.

"Come with me," she said. She started pulling him towards the back of the building. He then took the lead and opened the back door. She followed him outside to a small opening between two trees. He grabbed her arms and pinned her against the tree, stopped a foot from her face. His breath was seen in the cold air and was hitting her in the face. He inched closer to her and then started kissing her hungrily. She grabbed his jacket and started pulling it off. He broke the kiss and pulled the jacket off, revealing a black t-shit under it. He laid the jacket on the ground. He bent down as he stared at her, reaching under her and pulling her up. She gave a little squeal with him giving a little laugh when he lifted her up and laying her on the ground, on top of the jacket. He started kissing her once more when she sat up. She reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, revealing his muscular back. She threw it behind him and wound her arms around his neck. He grabbed the buttons on her shirt and started unbuttoning them, peeling her shirt off her shoulder, revealing a white under shirt. He gently lifted her shirt and revealed a black lace bra. He put her shirts beside them, then backed away until he had her foot in his hand. He gently pulled and her boot came right off. He did the other and crawled back into her arms. He forced her to lay down then he moved his hands down her body and stopped at her jeans. He popped the button and unzipped them. He curled his fingers under the denim, collecting her underwear with the denim and pulling down, off her legs and feet. He threw them behind him.

He sat up and reached down, unzipping his pants, letting them at his feet. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, making her squeal once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he reached down and gripped himself, placing himself at her center. He leant down to her and kissed her. He gently thrusted into her. They bother gasped in their kiss. He waited for a moment, letting her adjust to her side. He started thrusting slowly, he broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, sucking in the crest. Her arms reached beyond the jacket and grasped the dirt under her fingers. Sweat started dwelling between them. Her hands moved away from the dirt and roamed down his back, then rubbing up his shoulders. She moaned more and more as he kept going, hearing him grunt. He sat her back up as he kept thrusting. He left her neck and kissed her once more. She wrapped her arms around her neck, her nails started scratching down his skin as she could feel the pleasure building and building. He hand began tangled in her long blonde hair. He laid her down for the last time and stayed on top of her. He felt her muscles began to tighten, making it harder for him to keep thrusting. He knew she was close and so was he. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tighter as he picked the pace.

She broke the kiss to take a breath then leaned her head against his head, hoping this pleasure would never end. He gave final thrusts and after the final one, both of them came. She relaxed on the materials while he laid on top of her. He lifted his head up and looked at her, kissing her once more; a long, exhausted peck on her sweaty lips.

"I have to get dressed and finishing preparing for tomorrow's breakfast," Jo said. Dean groaned then climbed off Jo. Jo sat up and started gathering her clothes. She put them on and looked at him as he was getting dressed. She walked over and gave him a kiss, before started to walk in the direction of the hall.

"Do you want me to come to your cabin after my rounds," he asked. Jo looked at him.

"Wait a moment, now did you sleep with Risa," Jo asked. Dean started at her straight faced.

"No. Maybe a long time ago, but no I have not slept with Risa since then," Dean said. Jo walked over to him and lifted up, giving him a kiss.

"Yes, you may come by after your rounds," Jo said. Dean smiled and kissed her one last time before she turned and walked towards the hall.

**Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks!**

_**TWINROSE II**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new Chapter. Sorry my computer had broken and I was working a lot more and doing other things. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Chuck was laying on his couch, his head shaking from the dream/vision he was having. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He put his head on his chest, trying to calm his breathing. He slowly sat up and looked at the floor. He looked up and saw him in front of him.

"You know it has happen," Chuck said.

"The child is conceived. The child will be able to save mankind and defeat Satan," he said.

"Why is this child so important," Chuck asked.

"This child was conceived out of pure love from two people who been through darkness and back. That is what makes this child so special. It has what needed in itself to end the Apocalypse and save what needs to be saved," he said. "This child is the future of what is to come."

"Do you think they are ready," Chuck asked.

"They are," he said. Suddenly within a blink, he was gone. He knew he must not tell Dean of what was to come. This was the only way to save their future and mankind.

* * *

><p>Four months later<p>

Jo woke out of a dead sleep; she turned her head and saw the sleeping man next to her. She rolled over and gently, slid the back side of her head against his stubble cheek, feeling the whiskers against her skin. Her lips curled almost into a smile when she felt a sudden urge to empty the contents in her stomach. She threw the covers back, jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, closing the door. She rushed over to the toilet and pushed up the lid. She pulled her hair back behind her head and started hurling into the toilet water.

Dean opened his eyes and heard the noise that woke him. He turned his head next to him and saw no Jo was there. He heard the noise once more and turned his head in the direction of the bathroom. He pulled the covers away from him and walked over to the door. He heard Jo's breathing, breathing fast and hard, like something was not right. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Please don't come in," Jo said, panting before she started hurling once again. He reached for the door knob and turned it. The door slowly opened; Jo was leaning over the toilet, her forehead leaning against the toilet seat.

"Jo are you okay," he said as he walked towards her and bent down to her level. His hands rubbing against her pajama covered thigh and her shirt covered back.

"I do not know why this is happen," Jo said. She slowly started to stand up with Dean's help when she looked at the tampons under the sink. She realized she hasn't had a menstrual cycle in two months. She looked up at Dean who was looking down at her. "Dean I need to go to the medical center later."

"Why," he asked.

"I just want to make sure this is not the stomach flu or anything serious," Jo said.

"Well, we'll make sure," he said.

"You should get ready to go on your rounds," Jo said. "I'll be fine. I am going to take something for my stomach and lay back in bed for a couple of hours before going to the medical center."

"I'll make sure Sarah covers for you this morning at the mess hall," he said. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he walked towards their bed and gently laid her on it. He pulled covers over her. She cuddled inside of them. "I'll check on you later today." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and walked over to their closet. She rolled over and looked away from him.

'Am I pregnant,' she thought. She just closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean walked up to Sam and Sarah's cabin. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard someone walking towards the door. Sara h peered out the window for a moment then opened the door.<p>

"Hi Dean, what's up," she asked.

"I was wondering if you could cover this morning shift for Jo? She is feeling under the weather and is getting checked out at the medical center this morning," Dean asked.

"Sure, I hope she is feeling better," she said.

"Thanks," he said. He turned around and walked down the stairs. She closed the door and turned around; Sam was walking out carrying their son, John.

"Who was that," Sam asked.

"Your brother," she said.

"What did he want," Sam asked.

Jo is under the weather and asked if I could cover her shift for the morning," she said.

"Oh okay. Your son wants you." He handed John to her. "I will see you at breakfast," he said, grabbing his coat and gun.

"Be careful," she said. "I would not want to be a widow before we are even married and out son to be fatherless."

"I promise," he said. He gave her one last kiss and left the cabin. She closed door and watched him walked down the stairs. She looked at her son and smiled. "You are going to be just like your dad." John slowly closed her eyes and started going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jo was standing in front of the mirror, after all day of sleeping, looking at her body. She noticed changes she had not noticed until today. Her breasts felt sore, a little fuller and her abdomen was a little swollen. She put on her coat and walked towards the medical center. She walked inside and her mother was standing there.<p>

"Hi honey, what's up," Ellen asked.

"Mom I think I need to take a pregnancy test," she said. Ellen looked at her daughter for a moment then motioned her to come into the exam room. Jo walked inside and Ellen closed the door behind them. She turned and looked at Jo.

"Jo are you sure you think you are pregnant," Ellen asked.

"Yes mom, I just need to take a test," she said. Ellen sighed and walked to the cabinet. She opened its doors and pulled out a white box. "Go use the bathroom over there." Jo walked to bathroom and stepped inside.

Jo leaned against the counter, waiting for the test to finish. She bounced her toes and tapped on the plastic. She turned and picked up the stick and looked at the results. There were two lines on the strip. She picked up the box and looked at the instructions. She saw "Two means pregnant and one means not pregnant." She looked in the mirror and knew the truth. She was pregnant with Dean's child. She put the strip into her pocket and opened the door. Ellen was waiting for her.

"What is the result," Ellen asked. Jo looked at her mother.

"I will tell you after I talked to Dean," she said. Ellen nodded at her as she walked out of the center and to her home. She had to find some way for telling Dean about their unborn baby inside of her.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were walking the trials, talking and checking the fences and watch towers.<p>

"So you woke up to Jo throwing up in the bathroom," Sam asked.

"Yeah, do you think Jo is," Dean paused.

"Maybe cause that was the first sign of the pregnancy with Sarah," Sam said. "Maybe you should talk to Jo about having children. Are you sure Jo wanted to have children?"

"It never really came up because we have only been together for four months," Dean said.

"Well, check with her about her being pregnant and how she feels about it," Sam said. Dean sighed and looked forward. He would like to be a father, but was this the right time or was he ready?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Chapter Six will be up soon. Thanks for reading <strong>

**TWINROSE II**


	6. Author's note

Author note:

I recently saw the episode called The Slice Girls and I thought about re-writing the story Survival including Emma in it, even though she was not in the timeline. I would like to see what you think. Please post reviews once I have the story up. Thanks for everything, TwinRose II.


End file.
